


Not So Odd

by jennytork



Category: Doctor Who, Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Forever AU, Gen, Heroes AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-21
Updated: 2017-07-21
Packaged: 2018-12-04 20:37:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11562885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jennytork/pseuds/jennytork
Summary: It was a chance comment by Major Lorne that made them notice.





	Not So Odd

**Author's Note:**

> For those unfamiliar, this is a crossover of two of my AUs. Stargate: Atlantis's "Heroes" AU, where Rodney and John are meta-humans, and Doctor Who's "Forever" AU, where Donna and Ten micro-regenerated together, becoming a pair of gingers so close in appearance and personality that they call themselves siblings. (And the California family is a shout-out to my Power Monkees AU.)
> 
> The TARDIS has crash-landed on Atlantis, and they are struggling to repair her.

It was a chance comment by Major Lorne that made them notice.

Though Lorne was not a meta, unlike his CO, they had grown up in the same family from California. He was more used to "severe weirdness" than even the soldiers who came to Atlantis.

So he had had very little reaction to the out-of-this-world-ess that was the interior of the TARDIS beyond, "Huh! Cool!" -- much to the Doctor and Donna's relief.

Repairs on the living machine were going very slowly. She was _such_ an exotic machine that parts, more often than not, had to be manufactured – or grown. And that led to hours (days, weeks) of enforced downtime.

And that led to a sometimes cranky Doctor. "It's the 70s all over again," he'd snarl.

He spend a few hours over supper one night explaining that he'd been in exile in the 1970s and had felt just as helpless and frustrated as he did now.

Lorne reached over and patted his wrist, then broke into a wide smile. "At least you're finally warming up!"

In their quarters an hour later, the Doctor paced, visibly agitated. "I don't understand! I've never been cold to them! I unload my frustrations and suddenly I'm warming up?"

"That doesn't sound like --" Donna broke off, standing up. "Wait – what did he do just before he said that?"

"Touched my wrist. But--"

"Like this?" Donna closed her fingers around her "brother's" wrist and frowned deeply, pushing damp ginger locks off his forehead. "I thought so."

"Thought what?"

"We're going to Carson, Doctor. You? Are throwing a _hell_ of a fever."

END


End file.
